Two Worlds
by gleeme33
Summary: What happens when Quinn finds out that one of her new Glee friends is really part of the Cullen family? And then what happens when Victoria comes to town? Just when Quinn starts to accept what her new BFF is; her siblings come to school. Great.
1. Author's note

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I promise! Don't sue me! **

_Author's Note: _

Hi. I'm eamagrin2. This is my 2nd fanfic ever. At the beginning of my 1rst one I was really nervous, but now I'm not as scared. My 1rst fanfic (if you're interested) is called: _What Could Happen _and it's a _Maximum Ride_ fanfic. For all the people who care, I just lost my _MAX_ book and I was at the part when-oh wait, I don't want to spoil it…I was at an exciting part, okay!? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please Read/Review! I _LOVE_ reviews, but _only_ good ones. No flames, please. Thanks! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid! This is my first Crossover!

_~Eamagrin2_


	2. Full Summary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I promise! Don't sue me! **

**Full Summary: **What happens when Quinn finds out that one of her new Glee friends is really part of the Cullen family? And then what happens when Victoria comes to town? Just when Quinn starts to accept what her new BFF is; her siblings come to school. What will happen when these two worlds become one? **Bella's not in this story and Quinn's not pregnant (sorry it just wouldn't fit in!) Quinn/Rachel friendship with a little Quinn/Puck, maybe. Rachel/Edward/Finn love triangle. Alice may join Glee, but I'm not sure.


	3. A page from Quinn

_Chapter One_

_Quinn's POV_

Quinn Fabray 4/28/10

Dear Journal,

Wow I don't really know how to start this. The thing is Miss Pillsbury says writing in journals can help you figure things out and even give you new ideas. I mean it must work! Coach Sylvester does it all the time! So I'm hoping this can help me out, you hear that journal!?

Because I need a new idea.

Badly.

I don't know how I do it all, I really don't. First of all there's The Cheerios which would leave any girl totally drained. Then there's Celibacy Club and being popular. And of course:

Glee.

If anyone ever asks me this I'll deny it but, I like being in Glee Club. There! I wrote it! It's officially off my chest! I like Glee Club! I freaking _love it_! Everyone happy now? So I admit it, I love being apart of Glee, but I'm not gonna scream it from the mountain tops, okay!?

Don't get me wrong; even though I'm in Glee Club, I'm still top dog around here-head Cheerio. It's my job-my duty to be the 'it girl'; the girl everyone wants to be. I should be beautiful and smart and funny and talented and have a future so bright that I have to wear shades-but I don't. Why?

Glee.

Even though I love Glee, it's burning my reputation to the ground! Some of the Cheerios are starting to question my leadership. Question. My. _Leadership_. _My _Leadership! I've been Cheerios captain for a while now and, hey I like it. I like being the girl in the center and the one who flips onto the top of the pyramid. Maybe I just like being on top. Rachel says I "like the spotlight." And she also says that's a good thing if I want to be a star.

There's another topic right there-what I want to be. Or rather: What do I want to be? College. Oh God. I hate to admit it, but I'm actually scared. You may not be able to understand this, little journal, but I want to make something of myself. I want to grow up and be successful and get out of this cow-town! When my mom went to college, she put being popular as her main extracurricular activity…and I can't do that if the student body is questioning my leadership! I'm not even really sure what I want to be! The other day at Glee practice, Mr. Shuster said that four of us have gotten scholarships to Julliard. Evidently they were looking for recruits at Sectionals.

Okay so…four scholarships-

Rachel got one for sure and probably Finn. Mercedes might get one and who else…Puck? No, I don't think Puck cares that much…

So maybe I got one.

Wow…that might be…kinda…awesome.

Julliard. The best music school in the country-in the world! Maybe I could go there and I could become a singer. Yeah! That'd be, like, non-stop Glee!

Now I'm getting ahead of myself.

I don't even know if I won one…

I just pray I did.


	4. Moving Day

_Chapter Two_

_Alice's POV_

Moving day…again

I'm still not sure if that's a positive or a negative. Whatever. I'm just _really_ glad I'm not Edward right now. Poor Edward; his poor head is probably bursting with thoughts. I can't read minds, but I'm good at reading faces.

Carlisle is, like, thinking about all doctor-y stuff-usual.

Esme is thinking of the positives.

Jasper's like 'oh God!'

Emmett is…chuckling in is mind

Rosalie is thinking 'why do we have to move _again_!? Do I like Forks? Yes. Can we stay here any longer? No. Why, when I finally find some place I like, do we have to move _again_!? Why can't we be like a normal family…oh yeah, 'cause we're not _normal_!!'…Poor Rose.

Edward, of course is about to slam his head into a wall. When he does this I will watch, point my finger and _laugh_! Ha!

I love my family.

So back to today being moving day…yeah we're kinda out of places to go…For a while, we've taken turns choosing spots around the country to live for a while and now it's _my turn_! _Yay_! So for a while I've been running places through my head. First, I was thinkin' Colorado, but it's cold a lot there, and I'm sick of being cold and wet...yeah, story of my life but what's a girl to do? Then I was like, 'let's go to LA' but then I remembered it's sunny there all the time…darn. Alaska's out; I'm sick of it! That's were the guys _always_ pick! So I looked into the future a bit-don't tell Emmett that that scratch card he bought _isn't _a winner-and saw us in some state with weather. I was thinkin' Ohio. That's where our other sister Rachel has been going to school, and that's okay with us…she's half human, but not in the way you might think. She can act totally like a normal vampire and she's venomous and everything accept sometimes she falls asleep. Her genetic makeup is like her dad's, and her looks physically are like her mom's.

Here's the story. When Rachel was younger she was all human-or so it seemed-but little by little she developed vampire powers. Now she has all the genetic makeup of one of us. We took her in because her mom died having her like most half-human-half-vampire stories, and her dad wants nothing to do with her. Life is very important to her…she wants to make something of herself like a normal human would. I keep telling her she doesn't really need a job and everything, but she has her heart set on making her mark on the world.

I turned around and saw Edward banging his head on the wall.

"Ha!" I laughed, pointing my finger.

"Oh shut up, Alice!" he yelled. I was still laughing in my mind just to annoy him. Edward made an "Ugh!" sound, half yelling half screaming to himself. Emmett started laughing and Rosalie actually giggled. Whenever Rose show's signs of happiness it makes my day…it feels like I'm finally getting though to her! She needs to be more up-beat…I made her triple-swear that she'd actually _do_ something at our next school, so I might try something too, join a club or something.

We started helping each other carry different things into our cars, and about a half hour later we all zipped away for Lima, Ohio.


	5. A page from Puck

_Chapter Three_

_Puck's POV_

Puck

Dear Journal,

Okay, this is whacked up! When Miss P. told me to write in a journal, I was gonna blow it off, but now she says I may have anger issues! _Anger issues! _I mean, come on! How lame can you get!?

I'm gonna give you the straight chizz-I _don't_ have anger issues…but I might have genetic issues. I just found out I have half-siblings, Seth and Leah Clearwater. They used to live in Forks, WA, but they and their gang just moved here. Now I found out my drop-out of a dad, Harry had a heart attack and died. At least now I'll get to know my little bro and sis better.

Except there's one hitch…both Seth and Leah have this weird genetic thing that let's them turn into wolves. No shock or anything, I've know all about these Quielet (please excuse spelling) stories since I can remember, but now I have the gene. I, Noah Puckerman-Clearwater, am a genuine werewolf. I now live for one reason-to kill vampires.


	6. Please don't text me

_Chapter Four_

_Rachel's POV_

Today was just a normal day. I was walking from the Chem. Lab to the choir room for Glee Club practice when my phone vibrated. This one text made my day go from normal to entirely un-normal in a flash.

The text was from Alice.

It read: _We're here :) _

I nearly started choking. Now I was actually scared, so I texted back:

_What?_

I guess I still wasn't over this dilemma once I got to the choir room, because Finn said:

"Hey, are you okay, Rach? You look even paler then usual."

I couldn't possibly respond.

"Tell me if you need to talk or anything." Finn said as he went to sit next to Puck.

You see, I love my family and all, but they just _don't get it_. All of them-even Jasper with his glaring thing-can walk into a room and make everyone in that room say '_I wish I were them'_ I guess that's one vampire trait that I did not inherit. They're like cat-nip for people…they're people-nip! And sometimes it's hard not being so naturally lovable…but it's more than that-they don't even have to _say _anything and everyone is mesmerized by them! I sighed. I just tell myself that I'm better at laying-low and blending in then they are.

My phone vibrated again. This time it was Emmett…joy. The text said: _We were board without you in Forks. We decided on moving to Lima. Don't yell at me, it was Alice's idea!_

Again, I texted back: _What!?_

All this time, Mr. Shu was going on and on about Vocal Adrenalin, and how we can beat them at Regionals if we believe in ourselves and blah blah blah…He still wouldn't talk about the Julliard scholarships. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom, but really I just stood next to my locker trying to call Alice. Her phone went strait to voicemail so I tried Rosalie. Her phone was ringing for what felt like _forever_ before she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rose, it's me. What's going on?"

I heard whispering on the other end for a long time until finally Rose said:

"Talk to Alice."

I heard what sounded like: _she's gonna yell at me! _From Alice, and I heard: _'not my problem!_ from Rosalie. I love my sisters. Finally, Alice took the phone.

"Okay, before you yell at me I have I reasonable elucidation: the wolves are moving to your area, too-something about a new pack member in your area or something. I looked him up-he goes to William McKinley High and he plays football. That's all the info. I found, I couldn't even find his name-"

I cut her off.

"Wait, back up-he goes to _my_ school!?"

"_Our _school."

I gulped and hung up the phone. This could have brought me into freakin' traumatic-shock! At school-even though I was considered lame and un-cool-I felt _safe_. Safe from the life I had in Forks. No Werewolves that threaten to kill me or anything! Once you deal with that stuff you're like: _High school bullies-no biggie! _Now my protective wall that was William McKinley High was shattered into little, unfixable, pieces.

Once I got back into the choir room, the bell rang. I gathered my books and walked out to my locker. I shut my locker door and Quinn was there.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" she asked in her cutest, innocent voice.

"Yeah…why?"

"I just seem kinda…out of it." Quinn said.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Now Quinn did something only she could do perfectly. She put on her saddest, kicked-puppy face and fake-cried.

"I'm fine!" I yelled as I grabbed my books.

"Doesn't seem like it!" Quinn sang as I walked away. As I walked down the hall I surveyed the football team. Everyone looked normal-human…Then a bad though popped into my head.

_What if it was Finn?_

At that moment, Puck gave my a cold, hard, dirty-look.


	7. A page from Finn

_Chapter Five_

Finn Hudson

Dear Journal,

Okay this is…weird. I hate that Miss P. is making us write in journals! What are we, kindergarteners? The whole point of a journal is dumb! It's just like writing our feelings out loud for the whole freakin' world to read! Whatever…if I have to write in a journal, I might as well make it worthwhile.

This is what I did today-

Got up

Went to school

Had class

Went to football practice

Went home

Played videogames

This

…It's all the same, _everyday_! I wanted to break up the cycle so I gave up homework, but still! Everyday I do the same things and everyday I get home, tired, with nothing to look forward to except the bleak boringness of another school day. I mean _come on_! We're teenagers! We'll be going off to college in two years, and his stupid school is drilling the idea that there's nothing but _boring_ to look forward to into our heads with an indestructible drill…which I know _can't be true_.

On a positive note, sports are working out awesomely for me right now. Since Kurt became kicker, we've been winning more and more games and everyone's feelin' better about themselves…including me…which is cool. I know I'm one of the more popular kids-even though Glee isn't helping that cause-but I'm still not the most confident kid around, ya' know?

I don't know what's up with Puck lately, he's just been…kinda…_mad_…_about everything_. The other day, he got so mad because I asked him if he had a pencil I could borrow! Oh yeah, and the day before that, I asked him if he was okay and his hands started, like, quivering or shaking or somethin'…you don't think he's…nah, Puck wouldn't get into any bad news like that…I don't think.

Maybe there's somethin' goin' around, because Rachel's been acting weird, too…like afraid or anxious…I know she wouldn't get into any trouble like that…Rach is to much of a goody-two-shoes to get into that…but she seems like, scared…like a wrecking ball is gonna fall from the sky and land on her head at any second.

…Time for detective Finn to do some re-con…


	8. Quick Recap

_Author's Note_

Hey guys! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! I'm really, really happy with this story so far! I just read it back and thought some of the topics may come off as confusing, so in the spirit of Glee, here's a _Quick Recap:_

_Okay, first of all-Puck's a partly a werewolf and Rachel's partly a vampire-ouch. Also, Finn and Quinn are kind of catching on, and Rachel's related to the Cullens and they're coming to Lima, while at the same time Puck's in the wolf pack and they're coming to Lima. Rachel's pretty much scared because she knows that someone's a wolf, but she doesn't know its Puck, and Puck just seems kinda angry…so that's what you missed! _


	9. New Cheerio

_Chapter Six_

_Rosalie's POV_

I totally feel like I've just been punched in the stomach. Today we just moved into our new place. Again. We just became students at a new school. Again. Everyone is all happy-smiley; you guessed it: Again. This persisting process annoys me to my very core. So guess what? I'm _not_ all happy-smiley right now, at all!

I know what you're thinking: maybe I should give this a chance. Well, I have before! This _unquestionably_ is _not_ the first time we've done this, and honestly, I hate it! I hate moving from place to place, having to make new friends and repeat years of high school over and over and over again. But I try not to complain out loud, because everyone else _still doesn't care_.

But I guess this time's a little different…I guess. This time around, we get to spend more time with Rachel which, like, hasn't happened in a while. Personally, I think she should drop the whole 'I wanna make something of myself' act and join the club! She needs to get it through the stubborn head of hers that none of us will ever have normal lives…unfortunately.

After hauling two boxes of junk into the new place I laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling fan…it was going around and around in an endless, almost senseless circle, never stopping…_just like us_. Then Emmett walked over to me and started playing with my hair.

"It's not _so_ bad this time." He said.

"I guess…" I sighed. Emmett kissed me on my forehead and walked away. I got up about two seconds later and saw Alice waiting to talk to me.

"What is it now, Alice?" I said as politely as I could.

"You promised you'd join something, remember?"

Dang it-I did.

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh come on, Alice, that's just not me." I tried to make a stand-up excuse, but that one came tumbling down. My sister placed a McKinley High year book on the table next to me and said:

"Just pick something."

After looking through the peppy fest that is a year book, I decided that if I _had _to pick something that I _hated_ the _least_… It would possibly be the overpriced, overly peppy, glamorized cheerleaders they call Cheerios. The _cheer_ part doesn't sound so amazing, but the _leader_ part-and in this school they meant it-I could get used to.

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while-I've been busy. Sorry! Please Review! _


	10. Another page from Quinn

_Chapter Seven_

Quinn Fabray - 5/10/10

Dear Journal,

Today was totally awesome…Well, mostly. First of all, we had five new kids come to school-yeah, _five_…_in one day_! Cool, huh? Later to find out that _three_ of them are _super hot guys_! Olalla. Much to my disappointment, I then found out that all of them are Rachel's adopted siblings. Major, major, _major_ downer! Everyone knows that your friend's brothers are off limits…hello, Girl Code rule number eleven! Anyway, I sit next to one of them in Biology…what was his name…Edward? Yeah, I think it was Edward. He doesn't talk much, but he's still cute.

Two of the five new kids are not super hot guys, (unfortunately) they're really pretty girls. Alice, the shorter, brown-haired one, is really peppy and already joined a lot of clubs. I guess that's her way of getting to know the school and student body. She seems nice-ish. The other girl, Rosalie, is a really pretty blond, but she's kinda stuck up…_perfect_ Cheerio material! I mean, I totally respect her whole "get outta my way-I own you" attitude. That's exactly the attitude I try to teach my Cheerios!

All of them-even the guys ('cause girls are soooooo much smarter than guys!) are, like, super smart. I don't think they've ever gotten a wrong answer since they've been here! Like, the other day, I was totally gonna epic fail this Bio Lab, but Edward gave me the answers…hence, I like him now. He shall now be popular! So I decree! ROFL.

Now on to Glee Club matters: first of all, Mr. Shu won't say anything about the scholarship offers 'til the next invitational, and I _freaking out_. What if I didn't get one? I guess this wouldn't be the end of the universe, but still…

…

Don't question me! I'm popular!

Second of all, I think Puck is either:

A.) Mad at the world

B.) Mad because he lost on his favorite videogame again

C.) Or just…mad

You don't think he's mad at me do ya?

I mean, I didn't forget anything…

At least, I _think _I didn't…

At least, I _hope_ I didn't…

UGH! Do you see what this does to me, journal!?!? Now I'm all worried right before Cheerios practice! All I know is, something's up with Puck…and with Rachel, too…and I'm going figure it out.

I hope my _Nancy Drew_ obsession from when I was younger pays off!


	11. Car Crash

**Note:**** This chapter will contain some elements/quotes from **_The Twilight Saga_ **directly, but not said by the original characters. This is not plagiarism because I give full credit to Stephanie Meyer and/or anybody else who disserves credit. This chapter will also contain role-reversal. This is only a fanfiction, so I'm not doing anything else with it. Thank you. **

_Chapter Eight _

_Finn's POV_

I glanced at the clock. _3:32_. At least school was over by now. I looked at it again. _3:33_. _Make a wish_ I thought. _I wish…I wish this never happened_. The hospital was morbid even in the kid's wing. The doctors say I could have a concussion-but I've had concussions before, from football, and they don't feel like this at all…but I'm getting ahead of myself…let's just say, this time I'm not here because of a football related injury.

This is what happened:

I was walking to school this morning thinking about how happy I was-_am_ that today was-_is_ Friday. I stepped out of my hand-me-down, rusty, old truck, whistling. The Sun wasn't out-actually it was drizzling. The sky was dreary and gray, but I was still glad that it was Friday. That's when it hit me-_literally_.

Tyler's car was spinning out of control in the parking lot. I was acting like an idiot and not paying attention. I was just minding my own business-walking into school…I guess I was just unlucky. Tyler's red Ford spun in over-drive right at me. At that moment, I saw my life flashing before my eyes-_Man; I spend a lot of time playing videogames!_-and I thought I was done for…but something-_someone_ legit pushed the car away from me…I can't describe it any other way…if you don't believe me then don't, but I know what I saw.

So now I'm laying here in a stupid hospital bed when I know I'm perfectly fine but for some reason it feels like the new doctor just _has _to find something wrong with me…_joy_. I blame Quinn because she just _had_ to whip out her cell and call nine-one-one! Dang her caring nature!

Of course my mom was going crazy…she was screaming and hyperventilated so much that the doctors made her leave! It was actually kinda funny. The second visitors were Mr. Shu and Coach Ken seeing that I was okay. Then Miss Pillsbury came in asking if I wanted to talk…I said no...She looked shot down. Then Puck and Quinn came, then the rest of the football team followed by the rest of the Glee Club. The only one who wasn't there was Rachel so I asked if she was okay and Tina said she went home sick. I sure hope she's okay.

So now, here I am, bored to tears.

Suddenly, a nurse walked through the door. I really, really hope she doesn't give me a shot! I hate needles!

"Finn Hudson?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

Rachel walked through the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said back.

I just looked at her for a second, she looked…_nervous_.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well…uh…I guess."

"Does your head hurt? You got hit pretty hard…"

Now I knew what she was trying to do.

"Don't play games with me Rach, I know what I saw!" I said. Rachel looked taken back and hesitated before responding.

"And…what do you think you saw?"

_It's not what I __**think**__ I saw…it's what I really did see!_ Now how do I say that without yelling at her?

"I know what you did…you did_ something amazing_…you stopped that car with your hand…"

"Well…" she started. "No one will ever believe you."

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" I yelled.

"You-you wouldn't?" she gasped.

"No! Of course not! I'd never betray you like that! _Ever_!"

She stopped with almost a perfect mixture of disbelief and sheer relief on her face.

"You hit you're head hard Finn, I'll let you sleep."

With that she walked away… 


	12. Secerts, Secerts Are No Fun

_Chapter Nine_

_Quinn's POV_

Poor Fin; stuck in the hospital all alone.

Poor Tyler; he feels terrible about everything.

Poor me…

_Poor me…_

I've never been a "poor me" type of person…I've always kept my chin up and my head held high…but right now I just have to say it…_Poor. Freakin'. Me._

Puck is so upset…he's just…_morbid_ _angry frustrated_..._**mad**_. I walked up to him and said:

"Okay, Puck, I know you're upset, but you're gonna tell me what's up; Right now!" I was really fuming but I added: "Please?"

Then Puck did something as rare as snow in Hawaii.

_He laughed._

He was _laughing_…at _me_. Who was he, thinking he had the _nerve_ and the _gull_ and the _presumption_ to laugh at _me_-Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio! I'll tell you something right now; I _don't_ take well to being _laughed at_! _So poor freakin' me!_

I kicked him in a place that you don't want to be kicked and stomped on his foot.

He didn't scream like a little girl…he didn't even say "OW!"…but I did.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I hopped on one-foot, holding my right foot. "You jerk! You broke my foot!" I went to slap him across the face, but he grabbed my hand and said:

"You don't want a broken hand, too; do ya'?"

I scowled at him.

He smiled at me.

_Jerk!_

Puck started to walk away. He walked down the hall and out the door without a word, with a hot expression.

"Wait! What are you doing? Don't cut class!" I yelled as I limped over to him as fast as I could.

"Quinn, leave. Now."

"No!"

Puck balled his hands into fists.

"Leave now, Quinn! You're making me very angry!"

"No!" I repeated.

"Quinn…" He started, taking a deep breath. Puck opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Then he ran away, fast as lighting, into the dark woods ahead.

"Puck, wait!" I called, limping as fast as I could. I caught up with him finally, and was totally out of breath. "What is going on?" I breathed.

Puck sighed.

"Have you ever had a secret you could _never_ tell?" Have I? I don't know! What was he doing, distracting me with mind-games? "It's painful not to tell you, Quinn…so just leave, now."

I nodded and left…well, I didn't really _leave_; I hid behind a tree.

I gasped as big wolves surrounded Puck…one red-ish-brown one, one big black one and a smaller, girl-ish-looking, gray one. Then I gasped again. In Puck's place was a black, howling wolf.


	13. Unless They're Shared with Everyone

**Note:**** This chapter will contain some elements/quotes from **_The Twilight Saga_ **directly, but not said by the original characters. This is not plagiarism because I give full credit to Stephanie Meyer and/or anybody else who disserves credit. This chapter will also contain role-reversal. This is only a fanfiction, so I'm not doing anything else with it. Thank you. **

_Chapter Ten_

_Rachel's POV_

Should a…Could a…Would a…

I can't…I don't…I wouldn't…

The other day, I saved a life. I _saved_ a life; I did not _end one_. I kept the earth from losing someone…I kept a light bulb from going out; I kept a piece of paper from being torn…

_And it felt __**pretty dang good**_.

I don't care how many times everyone says I "should have sat back quietly", or "it's not my place". I just don't care what they think as much as I care what _I _think…because that day, I _did not_ feel like a monster; like a _vampire_…_I felt good_.

And today-even if I get blasted with a slushy-I can walk into William McKinley High School feeling proud, with a grin on my face and song in my heart…as long as no one saw anything. I'm sure Finn will let it go.

_Finn's POV_

If Rachel Berry thinks for one second that Finn Hudson would let something like this go, she had another think coming. That night I went on _Google_ and typed in:

_Super strength, super pretty, super talented people_

On the _Google _page it read: _Did you mean __vampires__?_

_Vampires?_

As in, like, Count Dracula and bats and coffins and dungeons and…

_Blood drinking?_

I clicked on the link and it read in big, bold letters:

**Quielet Stories-Werewolves V.S. Vampires**

I read and read for hours…this was the only possible solution…Rachel was a vampire.

Now there are three things that I am sure about-

1. Rachel was a vampire

2. There was some part of her-I don't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood

3. I was totally, completely in love with her.

The next day, I saw Rachel in Glee practice. I sat next to her instead of Puck-It looked like he had his own problems with Quinn. What could I say? What could I do? I couldn't just come out and say: _Hey, Rachel, I think you're a vampire._ Could I? No! Why isn't the world _just that straightforward_? I said nothing the whole entire class, missing about 500,905,873,001 chances.

Finally I got the chance to talk with her at the end of the day. I figured she wouldn't want to talk in public, so I led her to my favorite place-a green, peaceful meadow just outside of town. (Guys like meadows too, right?) I hesitated before talking and took in a deep breath. Without looking at her, I said:

"I-I know what you are."

There was no response, so I repeated myself. This time she whispered:

"Then say it…out loud."

"_Vampire_."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."


	14. Imprint

_Chapter Eleven _

_Puck's POV_

Leah stared at me with one of her smoldering, '_you are sooooooo gonna get it!_' stares that only two people on this Earth could pull off-her and Quinn.

_What'd I do? _I thought.

_What'd you do? What'd you do! What'd 'ya think!_ She thought back. Leah was right-I was _sooooooo_ going to get it. Jacob looked at me next.

_ Although I hate to admit this-Leah's right…_ Jake thought.

_Ha!_ Leah added.

_Shut up Leah! _Jake and I thought together.

_Enough!_ Sam finally chimed in. _Puck, here's the point-you __**can't**__ go around, nearly telling our secret to __**humans**__! It's just __**far **__too perilous and you know that!_

You see, that's what Sam did wrong-he shouldn't have even _implied_ something bad about Quinn.

…So I tackled him…

_Puck, stop it! _Jake thought. _Phase back!_ Although I could care _less _if I tick off Sam right now, I listened to Jacob and phased back. So I stood there, with no shirt and ripped up, grubby jeans waiting to be scolded.

"You're _really _gonna get it now!" Leah giggled with pleasure in other people's aches. Jacob put his arm around her and they walked off-probably going to meet Seth. I had forgotten they were together. Leah was my little sister and I'd always protect her and Seth…Jake and I have always been buds-I approve.

"I'm-I'm sorry Sam…I just lost it…" I apologized.

No, you're not dreaming-I really _did_ apologize. You see, Sam is the Alfa; the leader of the pack and Jake is Beta; second-in-command…I like to stay in both of their good graces.

"Its okay, Noah…you're going through a tough time right now…I'll give you a pass…and we've all had to deal with imprints."

Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya'…guess who's my imprint?

That's right-_Quinn Fabray._


	15. Meadow Scene

_Chapter Twelve_

_Rachel's POV_

_**Note:**__** I decided to re-do the whole half-vampire-half-human thing in my own way to add so drama and friendship themes. Enjoy. R&R please!**_

Today was probably the best day of my existence since…I don't remember how long ago. I _did not_ tell our secret and you can't hold me to that because Finn figured it out by himself. No matter how bad he does in school, I'm now convinced that he _is_ smart enough to get at least a C on his report card. We laid there in that serene meadow for hours, just talking.

"So, you're a vampire chick now…that's cool." Finn said.

I smiled: "Actually, I'm half vampire half human; and no it's not all that cool."

Finn looked at me, almost puzzled.

"But you're, like, super fast and super strong and bullet proof and not to mention you're sixteen forever! I totally wish I was a guy version of you!" I shook my head.

"No, you really don't."

"Well, are there _any_ negatives?" I tried really hard not to laugh at that.

"You mean, besides never ageing, never being able to have children, being a sixteen-year-old girl and weighing about 60 lbs. because I never eat, and hmm…oh yeah, my dietary habits!"

Finn just looked at me for a minute before saying:

"Well, I do have some questions if that's okay."

"Shoot." I said.

"Are vampires really bats?" He asked.

"No! That's a stereotype!" I yelled.

"Do you sleep all day in coffins?"

"No, that's a myth."

Finn hesitated a bit before asking this question:

"Do you burn in the Sun?" I sighed.

"No, but something else happens to us…"

"What?"

Just as we were talking about this, it was getting more and sunnier out. The sunshine hit Finn's face and nothing happened…it hit mine and I started sparkling like a disco ball gone wrong.

"This is what happens…" I said. I tensed, like we all do when this happens, expecting the worst but Finn said:

"Wow, Rach…you're like, diamonds…you're so pretty…"

_Pretty._ That's sure as heck not a term a vampire gets everyday… Finn Hudson, I totally normal teenage boy thought that a blood-sucking _vampire_ was _pretty_…

"So, about the werewolves…" Finn asked. I remembered that he had got his information from a biased website on a _Google_ ad that most likely took the werewolf-loving-vampire-hating point of view. "I think Puck might be one…"

And now I had to tell him that his best friend was my mortal enemy.

"Yes Finn, Puck is a werewolf."

"So you hate him?"

"I don't hate _him_ I hate his kind…and he hates mine."

"Oh."

"Rach, I read that vampires are humans that another vampire bit with venom…is that the same for you?"

Here was the question that I did not want to answer.

"It's complicated…you see, I always had my vampire venom inside me, but it wouldn't take over until I turned eighteen-became an adult…"

"So how come you're like this at sixteen?"

"If a half vampire dies early, a vampire can bite them and activate their venom…"

"So, you died? When? Why? How?"

"I…I'll tell you another time…but Finn, are you sure you're not afraid?"

"I'm only afraid of losing you."

_We kissed_.


	16. Worst Party Ever

_Chapter Thirteen _

_Leah's POV_

As I walked away with Jake, I couldn't stop thinking about my older brother. My mom was my dad's second marriage, obviously-but it's more than that. Dad left Puck's mom for ours. He never talked about them, he never mentioned them…know why? Of course you don't, but I'll tell you…

The memory that stuck with me the best happened when I was seven. Seth had just turned four, and it was his fourth birthday party. We had a big party for him with balloons and cake and everything…that was just before Puck and his mom moved to Ohio. Why Ohio? They had family there-at least, that's what they told us-I think Puck's mom wanted to get him away from the wolf pack.

I had overheard Harry talking with Puck's mother…well, fighting more than talking. Harry said he was sorry but there was nothing he could do about imprinting. Of course I didn't know what that was at the time, but I do now. Now I know that I'm only here because of a Quielet thing…a wolf thing. So without this dumb genetic curse that we have to deal with, Seth and I wouldn't have been born.

Anyway, back to the party-Seth was opening up his presents with his little friends all around him, waiting with egger faces. I was inside talking to Puck.

"But why do you have to leave?" I asked in a cute seven-year-old voice.

"'Cause I just gotta." Puck answered in a not-as-cute, eight-year-old voice.

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I don't wanna go; but I have too…" I'll always remember the look on Puck's face when he said: "Good bye, Leah. I'll miss you."

That was most likely the worst party ever.

Don't get me wrong here-not all imprinting is bad…without it, I never would be with Jake. But now Puck's gone and imprinted on a _human_ girl-a blonde cheerleader none the less! And I'm not worried about him-I'm worried for _her_. I just hope Puck has more control than he shows, because I don't want another innocent girl to end up like my cousin, Emily.


	17. Biology and Texting

_Chapter Fourteen _

_Quinn's POV_

I walked in Biology class thinking about two things: _Puck and Edward Cullen_. Why? Because first of all, something…something _weird_ is going on with Puck, and second, I just _knew_ Rachel's brother could help. And when the bell rings and I walk into next period-Glee, I'm going to confront Puck about it like no one else has before. I took my seat just as the rest of the class was coming in.

"Hi, Edward; I'm Quinn, remember me?"

"Uh, yeah…hi…" Edward looked surprised that I was talking to him; I don't know why…maybe he didn't know I was making him popular by just sitting next to him.

"As you know, I'm pretty important in this school, and if you help me I can help you-help you be popular."

"Uh, Quinn, that's nice of you, but I don't really care about social status…"

"Well, I really need a favor and I think you can help me…even if you don't care about popularity, will you help me because I'm one of your sister's best friends?" Edward chuckled.

"Okay, honestly, I could care less about my sister!" he said jokingly. "But you seem nice…what can I do for you, miss?" _Yes! _

"It seems my boyfriend's having some…genetic problems. Let's just say, he knows a lot about wolves…"

Edward nearly gasped at that. He blinked his pretty golden eyes and muttered an answer:

"Hmm…I uh…" He shook his head and then said: "Try _Google_. Look up Quielet Stories. Maybe that'll help…excuse me, I have to go…" Edward walked out of class just as the teacher was walking in. Was _he_ cutting class _too_? Our teacher walked in and said:

"Okay, class. Today, we'll be doing a lab about Prophase and Metaphase. Everyone grab a microscope-_in a single-file line please!_ Not all at once!" Everyone ignored him and rushed up to the microscope cabinet like a stampede. _Now's my chance!_ I thought. Okay, I know what you're thinking: it's not like me to cut class. But I just _had_ to find out what was going on!

I looked up and down nearly every hallway, but Edward was no where to be found. By the time I got back to class the bell rang. Once I got to practice, I said nothing to Puck. I mean, what _could_ I say? I sat next to Rachel instead; she looked really happy.

"Why are you so cheery?" I asked lightheartedly.

"Oh, no reason…" she said, her words trailing off.

"Your brother cut Biology today, you know." I said. "He was helping me…solve a mystery." Rachel laughed.

"Edward? Solve a mystery? That's hilarious!"

"Seriously! I wouldn't have realized I could _Google_ that type of thing. Tell him I said 'thanks'."

"Wait-_Google _what now!" I told Rachel the same thing I told her brother. "Um…I'll be right back." She said before leaving the room. What was with everyone leaving?

_Edward's POV_

I whipped out my phone and texted my siblings:

_**Hustons, we have a problem!**_

Rachel texted back:

_**NO DUH SHERLOCK HOLMES! **_

Emmett texted:

_**Does this mean we can erase her mind?**_

Again, Rachel texted:

_**NO!**_

Jasper and Emmett both texted:

_**Darn it **_

Rosalie texted:

_**No one's erasing anybody's mind! Especially not my Cheerios captain's! **_

Finally, Alice texted:

_**Guys, stop jumping to conclusions! First of all, Quinn doesn't **_know _**anything yet. Second, she's concerned about the wolves-not us. Third, it's Quinn Fabray we're talking about here; she can keep a secret! **_

I texted back:

_**Let's just meet up at home, guys. Bye. **_


	18. Come On In

_Chapter Fifteen _

_Alice's POV_

I raced home as fast as I could in my shinny, yellow Porsche-_God, I __**love **__that car!_-I kind of felt bad about leaving school early, but this was a "_family emergency_". Rose kept saying how she's so happy that she got out of an oral presentation on the Civil War. Rachel turned to her and said:

"That shouldn't be to hard assuming you were there."

"Ha ha…_sooooo_ funny!" Rosalie said sarcastically-she might as well have said '_say something like that again and I'll smack you silly!'_ her glares spoke for themselves. After a drive that felt like forever, we got home. No one else was home yet so we let ourselves in.

I flopped over on the couch.

Rose was texting-most likely to Emmett.

Rachel was pacing back and forth, rubbing her temples.

This process continued for about ten minutes.

"Oh my God I have an idea!" Rachel piped up. Before I could say '_what?_' her phone was already out.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her. She didn't respond she just gave me the _hold on one second_ sign.

"Hey, Finn it's me." Rachel said, talking into her cell.

… … …

"Well, I need you to get to my place-like now."

… … …

"Yes Finn, I _am_ asking you to cut class."

… … …

"Please? For me?"

… … …

"Thank you! See you later!"

I turned to my younger sister.

"So?"

"I have a plan."

"OH NO!" Rose screamed. "_You_ have a plan? We're dead-_again_!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Rachel said.

"Hey, hey!" I said. "Break it up, you two!"

Rachel flopped on the couch next to me with a smile on her face. Then the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped up to answer it. Finn Hudson walked in.

Rosalie and I looked at each over.

_Finn's POV_

"So what's up? Why do you need my help?" I said to Rachel as I walked in her new place.

"Listen, when I told you about our…problems, I was just telling _you_, but now Quinn is suspicious of Puck and…"

I thought for a long moment. I didn't want to give Rachel the wrong advice.

"Hey, listen," I finally said. "Quinn's you're best friend. Is it really so bad that us four all know about each other?"

Rachel lit up and turned to her sisters

"Is it?" she asked them.

Rosalie half smiled.

Alice said:

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I guess if you can keep a secret and we can trust you…but I don't like this." Rose said.

Rachel looked at me, nodded and smiled.

"Finn," she said. "There's gonna be a storm tonight. You like baseball, right?"


	19. Rachel's Story

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Finn's POV_

Baseball? Why was she asking me if I can play baseball? Of course I can! I'm on the team after all! But in a storm? Wouldn't we get, like, _electrocuted_? Wouldn't we all, like, _die_? …Oh wait, everyone else is already dead. Oh yeah, _death_…Rachel never told me how she died.

"Rach, you never told me how you died…You'll tell me, right?"

Rosalie backed away and out of room. Alice made an "ooo…" kind of sound and followed their oldest sister out. Then it was just me and Rachel alone in her living room. She told me to follow her and we walked up a long flight of stairs up to her room.

Strangely, her house was nothing like I thought it would be. It was so _open_ and _bright_ and just…_free_. I guess this is like their home-base, their HQ, where they could be open and bright and free, and not have to worry about not being human.

Rachel's room was nothing like I thought it would be like, either. I don't really know what I expected it to look like, maybe like Quinn's only peppier? I don't know. Her room was just so…calm. It was quiet, almost still, almost _tranquil_. It was painted a muted, pink color with an off-white couch back against the back wall. Across the room from it was a big TV, hanging on the front wall. Against the left wall was a huge sparkly, sliver-ish-white bookcase. Only the top shelf was lined with books; every other was lined with a countless number of all kinds of music. Next to the bookcase was a white piano. On the right wall, a huge, enormous window covered nearly the entire wall. A tall Sycamore Tree stood there; brushing its strong, hardy branches up against Rachel's panoramic window…it looked like if she could, she could jump out of the window onto a branch. I was surprised by the fact that there was no bed.

"No bed?" I asked her.

"Vampire's don't sleep, remember? If I fall asleep for an hour or so, I can just sleep on the couch."

"Rach, if you don't wanna tell me how you died, its fine." I said, realizing how she jumped to change the subject.

"No," she started. "I'll tell you, come on." She reached out for my hand.

"Where're we going?" I asked her. She opened her window and said:

"You'll find out when we get there!"

And then it felt like I was on the fastest rollercoaster in the known to man.

We had literally jumped-nearly _flown_ out the window onto a tree branch. I held onto a branch, trying not to scream like a little girl while Rachel was _laughing_.

"You're _laughing_?" I gasped at her.

"Oh, come on, Finn! This is going to be fun!" She reached out her hand to me again. "Wanna keep going?" she asked. I grinned at her and responded:

"As long as I'm with you, I'll go all the way to the top."

And that's just what we did.

At first, going vampire-speed, which is faster than the fastest thing recorded on earth, was pretty scary, but then it's just _exhilarating_. You start to like the speed and then you start to love it. There is now no doubt in my mind that meeting Rachel Berry-Rachel _Cullen_, actually-was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

_So thank God for Glee Club. _

Rachel smiled at me and than looked at me rather seriously.

"Would you like to know how I died, Finn." I nodded and said:

"If it's not too hard for you to talk about…"

"I'm warning you now, it doesn't have a happy ending-but if it did I wouldn't be here right now…with you." I nodded at her. Then she started her story.

"My mother and father were in love once. It was a long time ago, but it did happen. My mother's name was Elizabeth. Carlisle says I look just like her. My father's name is Alec. He's a vampire in the Volturi court in Voltaira, Italy. My mom was poor, my dad was rich…they had nothing in common, not even their _species_, but they fell in love anyway…

"I was born in 1896. I turned sixteen in 1912. I had lived in America-modern day _Ohio_, to be exact-most of my life, but when I was twelve, my father wanted me to go live with him for a few years…and you just _don't_ say no to Alec…"

"Wait back up." I interrupted. "Court? Vampire's have laws?"

"Yes," she said. "Mostly just _don't expose us_. We stay hidden-we stay alive."

"Okay, sorry…back to your story."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, so I went to Italy and lived with Alec and my Aunt Jane and everyone else there…It. Was. _Horrible_."

Rachel looked away, as if taunted by the memories of something that happened so long ago.

"The Volturi are petrifying…the things they do…it's just _inhuman_ they don't care, but I do…vampires just don't _feel_ the way you humans do, they can nearly _turn off_ their emotions. Even my family, who don't do that can if they wanted to…but I can't. I _have_ to feel. Long story short, I was sent away, in 1912 when I was sixteen. Alec said I was disgrace to both species and I would never belong-I think he was more afraid for his reputation-so if I wasn't sent away, I would have _ran away_. That was the same year the _Titanic_ was making its madden-voyage to America. _No one_ expected that boat to sink…"

She looked down, almost _mortified _by her own experiences. Then she looked strait at me, unblinking.

"I tried to fight but the water was cold." She stated almost matter-of-factly. "It was just _so_, _so_ _cold_…" I looked at Rachel and she looked down, trying to hide her tears.

"Don't cry." I whispered. Rachel whipped her face, clearing away her tears and ended her story.

"So Carlisle and his emergency team rushed to the seen by helicopter, trying to recover any survivors…I was about one breath away from dying, but Carlisle recognized me as Elizabeth's daughter and saved me…and now, here we are."

_Here we are._

I hugged Rachel and told her it was all okay now. I think she believed me, but those horrifying memorizes would never leave her, no matter how much time passed.

"But enough of _this_; let's go play baseball!" At that, I grabbed Rachel's hand and we jumped down from our mystic tree. 

**Note: The only thing I know is true about the **_Titanic_ **is that it sunk in 1912. I just worked around that and made other things up to make it fit in my story, so, only that one fact is true! R&R please! **


	20. Bella

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Quinn's POV_

"Puck, when you said you were taking me on _date_, I didn't think you meant this."

"Oh, come on! This'll be a blast-I promise!"

So Puck is a werewolf. I can deal with that. So Rachel is a vampire. Again, I can deal with that. But the fact that Puck's taking me to meet his entire pack at some Quielet sorority thing?

Yeah, can't deal.

"But what if they don't like me?" I asked.

"How can they not like _you_?" Puck answered smiling.

Uh, yeah I can thing of about a bazillion ways.

"You're my imprint, remember? It's my _job_-_my life's meaning_ to protect you, and keep you safe, and love you. Do you really thing I'd bring you somewhere where you're not going to be liked?"

There was the imprint card again. Like a five-year-old proved wrong, I mumbled:

"No."

"Then we're on the page."

Actually, we _weren't_.Maybe Puck doesn't get this, but I'm scared that they won't accept me…what if they don't and then I can never see Puck again?

This thought, which was scarier than a horror movie, made me gasp out loud. "You'll be fine!" Puck said.

We walked in and a young-looking, dark-haired, tan-ish guy walked up to us. He looked about our age. It was then that I noticed that none of these Quielet guys wear shirts. It was all guys there and one girl…poor girl. Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me next to two new faces.

"Quinn," he said. "This is my little brother, Seth and my little sister, Leah." I shook their hands.

"It's so great to meet you!" I said, smiling.

"It's so great to meet _you_! You're all Puck ever talks about!" Leah said.

"Wow, Puck, you're right! She _is_ super-hot!" Seth said, totally innocently. Leah elbowed him and he said "What?" After meeting Jacob, Sam, Emily, Embry, and Quail, it was time for stories around the campfire.

_Finn's POV_

Okay, not to be mean, but I'm pretty sure Rachel pretty much can't play sports to save her life, so this ought to be interesting. I looked at the Cullen's 'baseball field' which was really a huge field, football-fields-long, surrounded by crisp, dark woods. I couldn't even _see_ second base from home plate, heck I could barley see first! How could the bases be that far apart? I looked over at Rachel, who half-smiled at me. Jasper had a piece of paper with the two equal teams and batting orders…I wasn't included…yet.

"Ready to start?" asked Emmett.

"Wait, where's Edward?" Jasper said, looking around. He nudged Alice, who looked like she was looking at something miles and miles away. Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"What is it, Alice?" Rosalie and Rachel asked together. Alice looked at her two sisters with such shocked-happiness, it's almost impossible to portray.

"You'll never guess who is back!" Alice nearly sang. I turned to Rachel, whose face became as happy as Alice's.

"Am I missing something?" I asked her.

"Not some_thing_-some_one_!"

Just then Edward appeared with a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl with sweet rosy cheeks. I guess she's someone important.

"Hey guys, look who I picked up!" Edward exclaimed. That was the first time that I'd ever seen Edward _happy_.

"Bella!" a mixture of voices said together.

_Who's Bella?_ I thought. Everyone took turns hugging this 'Bella' and smiling at her and laughing with her…I totally feel like I'm missing something important.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm here for really this time…Charlie thinks I'm in college down here." Bella said.

"Where you should be!" Edward cut in.

It is nearly impossible to describe how Bella and Edward act around each other. It's like the ticking of a clock; they are totally and completely attuned to each other…almost like they're one person. I sure wish I had someone to be that way with me…I wish _Rachel_ was that way with me…

But back to reality.

"Bells, this is Finn." Rachel said, gesturing to me.

"Hi." Bella said. There was one thing I did not understand-this girl was perfectly normal in everyway…perfectly _human_ and she left her dad to be with a posse of _vampires_? Well, I guess, I was doing that right now.

"Uh, hi." I said, and shook her hand. After that each of the Cullens took turns telling stories about Bella and Edward and their adventures…and it was breathtaking. Bella held a baseball and rolled it around in her hand.

"So are we gonna play vampire baseball or what?" she asked, almost sarcastically. Everyone laughed in unison.

"As long as you don't trip over nothing again, you're on!" said Edward, playfully.

Vampire baseball was like nothing I've ever seen before in my whole life. The ball was so fast-the running was so fast-the pitching was so fast…It could give a guy whiplash! I sat on the bench with Bella trying to watch as I listened to magical tale after magical tale of her adventures with the Cullen family in Forks, WA. I turned to her and asked:

"I just have one question-how can you not be worried about them every second?" I asked.

Bella half smiled and said:

"You let them know that you love them every second."

And that's how I met the completely human superhero named Bella Swan.


	21. Things that will Never be Told

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Rachel's POV_

As I looked out my window, I watched as the pretty full moon shinned in the velvet sky, surrounded by a parade of stars. I glanced at my clock, and the big, red numbers read _**3:30 am. **_Everyone except Bella was totally awake as usual, but I was getting pretty tired. No matter how tired I get, I refuse to fall asleep…because if I sleep, I dream…and if I dream… _well, I don't dream. I'll just have a nightmare._ Again.

Trying to keep myself occupied, I started to think about thinks that I have to tell Finn about soon, and the things I should leave out so he won't be scared. I could tell him that we all have gifts. I could tell him about mine. I could tell him about my past…my family, my friends.

I shouldn't tell him the things I did as a newborn. I shouldn't tell him my record. I shouldn't tell him how much it hurts to be near him, because I don't want him to go away.

Just then there was a knock at my window. I opened it to see what it was and Puck jumped into my room. Before I could say anything, he said:

"I have a warning for you. Your red-headed friend showed up after the pack meeting was over and tried to kill Sam. To him, that's the last straw. There's gonna be a war, Rachel. I suggest you get ready."

And there's another thing I couldn't tell Finn.


	22. Gifted

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Rachel's POV_

I walked into school that next day, having gotten absolutely no sleep whatsoever. How could I sleep after a night like that? I was-_am_ terrified! First period today was Spanish and Finn's in that class with me. Let's just say when I told him my story, I didn't tell him everything-not even close. I walked into Spanish and took my seat, which was coincidentally right next to Quinn, who sits in front of Finn. This would make note-passing all the more interesting.

Right away, Mr. Shuster started talking about irregular verbs. Once he turned his back to write on the board, I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Finn,_

_We need to talk. Soon. I need you._

_Rachel_

I folded up the paper and gave it to Quinn to pass to Finn, but of course she _had _to read it herself first. After reading the note, her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing." I whispered back.

"Doesn't seem like nothing!" Quinn whispered louder.

"I'll tell you later!"

Mr. Shu turned around and said:

"Girls? Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"  
"No, Mr. Shuster." Quinn and I said together. Quinn passed the note to Finn, who wrote back:

_Meet ya' in the meadow after school. I need you too, Rach_

_ Finn_

The rest of the day was basically agony.

Finally, school was out and I met Finn in our meadow like the note said.

"What's up, Rach?" Finn asked me.

"Look, Finn," I started. "When I talked to you before about my…situation, I didn't tell you parts of it."

"Well, tell me now."

I figured I'd start with the good things. "Sometimes, vampires have special gifts other than the other stuff we can do-sometimes half-vampires more than one."

"Do you have more than one?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip. "My first gift is that I can time travel."

"Cool!" He remarked.

"Yeah, not so cool when you _just can't stop_ visiting your death to see what could have done, or visiting your family and they can't see or hear you."

"Well, what's your other gift?"

This was going to be hard: "You see, vampires have this natural..." I needed a good adjective "remarkableness about us that, when we use it right, we can trick the opposite gender into giving us anything we want-including _blood_."

"And?"

"And my voice helps me with that."

"So you sing to dudes and they give you their blood?"

"It's not as sugar-coded as that but, yes, that's basically right."

"Okay…" Finn took in a breath. "I can be cool with that."

"You haven't heard the worst part."

Finn looked at me with a look only he can pull off.

"Rachel Berry, how can there be a worst part about you?"

I shook my head and said: "Finn, I'm a _vampire_! I'm a _parasite_! A _monster_! I've…" I paused. "I've killed before Finn. You should be afraid of me."

"I'm only afraid of losing you."

We kissed, and this time I didn't care that it burned.


	23. Just Something You Should Know

_Chapter Twenty_

_Finn's POV_

Today was a stormy, rainy day.

Perfect.

I had offered to drive Rachel to school in my new car and she said sure, so here I was, about to walk into a house of vampires…

…and I was totally cool with it.

Rose answered the door when I knocked. She didn't say anything, which could be explained by the fact that she was still running a brush through her hair. In the family's living room, Alice and Edward were playing an intense-looking game of chess while Bella watched wide-eyed. Emmett and Jasper were playing a videogame, which by the way, I've already beaten. Rachel walked downstairs, ready to go.

"I quit!" Alice yelled, tipping over her king. Edward jumped up and kissed Bella victoriously. She kissed back and they started making out.

"Gross you losers! Get a room!" Rachel yelled, throwing a pillow at them. The pillow flopped Bella on the back of the head, making Edward give Rachel a look. Must be fun having so many siblings!

When we were in my car driving, Rachel said:

"Finn I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and said: "There's gonna be a war, Finn-Between us and them."

I pulled over.

"And by _them _you mean?"

"The werewolves."

"Puck too?"

"Puck too."

Tell me, how do you handle your crush and your best friend trying to rip each others throats out?


	24. Saving a life and To be Continued

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Rachel's POV_

That night is when it hit me. The war was over. We had won, but at a coast.

Puck was dead.

Jasper killed him.

And that, I would not and could not except.

I hated this so, so much. I hate killing. I hate watching people die.

And this was no different.

That night is when it hit me.

I knew what I had to do.

_Past_

There I was, a few weeks before. I waited and watched as the wolves talked and ate at their little party. Puck and Quinn started making out at one point, and I wanted to throw up. This was before, and no one was dead and no one was heartbroken.

Then I saw her.

Victoria came out of no where, her eyes locked on Sam.

I tackled her to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"No, Tori, what are _you_ doing?" I demanded.

"Oh, want to help me? Sam dies tonight!"

"No, he does not! I've seen what happens, Tori, the aftermath is deadly!"

"Good!" Victoria yelled. "They deserve to die!"

"You don't get it!" I yelled to her. "No one deserves to die!"

Victoria looked at me, puzzled: "Why did you remember that when you were a newborn?"

Okay, now she crossed the line!

"I thought we were friends, Rach!"

"We are." I said. "That's why I can't let you do this."

I won't give you the gruesome details, but Victoria and I fought each other after that. Surprisingly, I won and Tori ran for the hills.

And the war never happened.

And Puck is alive.

_Present_

The first think I did when I got back was take out my phone.

"Puck?"

"Hey, Berry. Why are you calling me?"

"Uh…no reason."

I could have sworn Puck smiled when he said: "Thanks for saving my life, Berry."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think you were able to tackle Victoria? Usually, she wouldn't even seen or heard you. How do you think you beat Victoria?"

"Um…"

"Wolves have gifts, too, ya' know."

I smiled.

"So, Glee Club tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Absolutely."

_**To Be Continued!**_

**Look out for **_Three Worlds_** sequel to **_Two Worlds_**! Coming soon!**

_Three Worlds_** Summary:**

**Everything's cool for New Directions. They beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, and the Julliard Scholarships are to be announced! But what happens when the whole club finds out Rachel and Puck's secrets? And what happens when there are Monster Hunters to deal with? **


End file.
